horizoneventfandomcom-20200214-history
Weathervane
And for New Year's Day: we're looking at a cold one, Rochester. High of 16 and a low of one, single degree! It's gonna start snowing at 7:43 AM and the fog will be rolling in about 11 minutes after that, and it won't stop snowing until 6:53 PM! So huddle up and stay indoors! Or check out a movie! We're going to see Patch Adams, Don! - Weather report on December 31, 1998 Born and raised in Rochester, Hugo Hameldon earned a degree from Monroe Community College and ended up in a civil service position at the County Clerk's office. The night of the Horizon Event, Hameldon fell into his coma almost instantly, being one of the first victims to be reported. He was dispatched to Rochester General Hospital by ambulance and was immediately admitted and investigated by doctors. Because of his lack of physical mutation, it was on Hameldon that doctors determined that the coma was actually a state of suspended animation, requiring no sustanence and reduced oxygen. Five days later, Hameldon awakened, apparently healthy and with no apparent negative effects. He was kept under observation for three more days, but seemed perfectly heatlhy and, ultimately, unchanged by the experience. However, it soon became clear that Hameldon had developed the ability to predict the local weather up to 9 days prior. By the time Hameldon had begun to come to grips with this ability, the population was beginning to come to grips with the idea that the Horizon Event had created a whole new breed of being with superhuman abilities. Hameldon was approached by a reporter from Channel 13 WHAM News who wanted to interview him as one of the early victims. It was during this interview that he publically revealed his amazing ability. The very next day, the data provided by Hameldon was put to the test and it was discovered that his prediction had 100% accuracy. He was capable of predicting minute by minute weather changes, within the Rochester Area, with a far greater level of precision than any technology was capable. The process by which he was able to do this was completely unknown, as there was no means to replicate it with the level of accuracy Hameldon was capable. However, WHAM News offered Hugo a remarkably generous contract to work with their weather team. Soon enough, however, Hugo became the weather team. There was no reason to have analysts if one person could be perfectly accurate, so WHAM News downsized their staff. Eventually, Hameldon became on-air talent, as well. He was personable, pleasant, and likable and a huge supporter of and believer in the Rochester Area. Alongside all of this, it was commonly known that he was the one making all the predictions. Within two weeks of the hiring of Hugo Hameldon, not only was he the only person on staff for WHAM 13's weather, but the other local stations divested themselves of their weather departments, as well. What followed was the three major affiliates working out a complex deal with Hugo that enabled him to be broadcast on all three, while WHAM 13 was still his home. While all this was going on, Silverstreak and Resilient debuted, and Hugo determined that he wanted a superhero codename, as well. After all, he was saving lives just like the heroes were. On January 1st, dressed in an Armani tux with a small domino mask, Hugo debuted on all three channels as 'Weathervane.' Weathervane has a large build and is somewhat overweight. He is of mixed ethnicity and is beginning to bald. He keeps his face clean shaven except during the Amerks season, where he grows a thick, well-groomed beard, 'for luck.' He likes to dress well, but his tastes are otherwise fairly humble. He is married with two daughters and a son. Category:Characters